


Lucid Dream

by Nienna



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/pseuds/Nienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings are always languid, but certain things can be even sweeter when done at a slow pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid Dream

Asbel was half asleep when he felt a gentle warmth curling against his chest. His lids were heavy, his body leaden, and it took an iron will to force his arms to move and envelop the slender form that clung to him. Richard hummed in response, his lips vibrating against Asbel's neck, and his arms wrapping around his waist.

"...Are you awake, Asbel...?"

Richard’s voice was a low murmur, and something about its tone made Asbel slightly more alert. It took him less strength to move this time, and he ran his fingers along the soft curve of Richard’s back, tracing the warm, naked skin. He stopped at the end of his spine, finally answering, “Mmm.”

Richard replied with a slow, lazy chuckle, shuffling in Asbel’s arms so they could be face to face. Asbel struggled to open his eyes enough to look at Richard, but it was worth every effort - he looked beautiful in the early glow of the approaching dawn, golden locks disheveled around his fair features, eyes half covered by long eyelashes, and lips forming a gentle smile. Asbel brushed a few strands of hair from his face, and closed the distance between their mouths.

Their kiss was languid, lips and tongues moving unhurriedly as they nestled in each other’s arms. It felt so tender and pleasant Asbel could drift off to sleep, if it wasn’t for the heat building up in his gut. Every small, slow movement reminded him of Richard’s body pressed against his own, naked skin on naked skin, instilling him with an anticipation that contrasted with his mind’s sleepiness. Asbel lost track of how long they spent kissing, his consciousness often drifting away but always returning when Richard shifted this way and that, moaned and purred against his lips.

Eventually, Asbel felt the wet warmth on his lips disappear, being replaced by the sweet sound of Richard’s voice, breathing softly in his ear; “It’s still on the nightstand, Asbel...”

He knew what Richard was referring to, and if it wasn’t for the increasing eagerness inside him, he would have dreaded leaving the warm comfort of Richard’s arms to reach for the small jar on the nightstand. As quickly as his sleep-ridden body allowed, he retrieved the lotion, and his return was met with another slow, deep kiss.

While their lips were still locked together, Richard helped Asbel’s clumsy hands open the jar, and guided his lover’s lotion-coated fingers towards his opening. Since only a few hours had passed since their last love-making, Richard’s muscles loosened easily, a blessing for Asbel’s tired and anxious body.

As soon as Asbel withdrew his fingers, Richard began coating his erection. The slender fingers rubbing his member drew low moans out of Asbel, making Richard smile in satisfaction and take his time to spread the lotion. By the time he deemed his work done, Asbel was breathing hard in pleasure and anticipation.

Richard shifted in the bed, turning around and lying on his side with his back facing Asbel. As sleepy as Asbel was, it took barely a moment before he positioned himself behind Richard and started pushing against his entrance. Richard gave a long sigh as the first inch entered him, buckling his hips against Asbel’s body in eagerness; by the time Asbel was fully inside, Richard’s was breathing harder than him.

For a moment, Asbel paused, slipping an arm around Richard’s waist and running his palm over his stomach. Richard shuddered and sighed as Asbel moved his hand further up, leisurely feeling all the subtle curves of muscle and the pair of erect, hard nipples.

“Asbel...”

Asbel tilted his head forward, burying his face in Richard’s hair, taking in the sweet scent as he gently kissed the back of his neck. He used both arms to pull Richard closer, feeling his back hot against his chest—

“Asbel, please... It’s too early in the morning for you to tease me.”

He smiled against Richard’s neck. It was funny how Asbel was only able to tease Richard when he didn’t mean to. But now, he was too sleepy to speak, so instead of protesting he obeyed Richard’s wishes and started thrusting slowly.

Richard made a pleased sound at the first thrust, and met the subsequent ones with small movements of his own hips. Asbel kept an easy pace, holding Richard’s body and breathing the delicate smell of his hair, while Richard’s voice sang in hums and moans. Asbel’s mind roamed in a strange state of semi-consciousness, the pleasure both keeping him awake and lulling him into stupor. Richard’s warmth was perfect; just enough to chase the chill of the early morning away, but not too overwhelming to the point of making him sweat. His skin felt softer than the fine silken sheets, and if Asbel allowed his thrusting to stop for just a moment, he knew he would fall into blissful sleep. But the eager, pleased noises that left Richard’s lips anchored his mind to the present, and whenever it tried to drifted away, a strained whisper of “ _A-Asbel”_ pulled it right back to reality.

Richard’s body started to beg for a faster pace, his hips moving with increasing anticipation and need, and Asbel tried his best to comply. However, from the way Richard continuously gasped and mumbled his name, Asbel knew it still wasn’t enough - so he moved the hand that had been resting against Richard’s chest downwards, over his stomach and then to his arousal. Richard moaned as Asbel’s fingers closed around it, and exhaled in satisfaction as the hand began pumping slowly.

Asbel struggled to keep his thrusts and pumps in rhythm despite Richard’s erratic attempts at buckling both against Asbel’s member and hand. He still heard the sounds that indicated Richard was almost over the edge but not quite there, and soon he felt trembling fingers closing over his hand, helping it move faster and harder.

After a few more thrusts, Richard cried out, his voice echoing in the morning silence. Asbel felt his body clench around him, finally allowing him to release the climax he had been pushing back. As Richard’s fingers loosened around his hand, Asbel moved it back to his chest, holding him close and murmuring _“Richard”_ repeatedly against his golden hair, as he rode out a slow, long orgasm.

By the time he stopped, dizzy and tired and sleepier than he had ever felt - and yet so incredibly content - Richard was breathing calmly in his arms. He moved back a little, only enough to slip out of Richard body, for he didn’t want to let go of his warmth for even a second. And, in the same way he had been awakened, Asbel drifted back to sleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
